


Dearest Creature

by Caranx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkenstein, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranx/pseuds/Caranx
Summary: His creature comes back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE BLIZZARD  
> I LOVE JUNKENSTEIN  
> I LOVE THE CONTRAST BETWEEN TRADITIONAL FRANKENSTEIN WHERE THE MONSTER IS ABANDONED FOR BEING SO HORRID AND UGLY  
> AND JUNKENSTEIN WHO TRULY ACCEPTS HIS CREATION, WITH PRIDE AND LOVE AND CARE.

Ink pooled at the nib’s tip, jammed deep into the fiber of the paper. His hand shook unpredictably. He was sure attempting to move the pen across the page would only end in disorder. But wasn't this what it all was. Sublime, perfect chaos. Planned, yearned for, created with his own two hands. His heart slammed against his rib cage and another numbingly wide smile stretched across his teeth as he heard screams echo into his window. His pride and highest accomplishment. All he could have wished for, striking unimaginable fear in the people Jamison was never able able to himself. Spilling blood and creating a living hell the likes of which he could have never even dreamed of.  
His goggles fogged up with fresh tears and he finally lifted his pen to shut the leather journal, smearing the fresh pool of ink onto both pages.  
A massive mark in the history of his projects.  
His final entry.

Had it not been for the single squeaking bolt on his door, he was sure he would not have heard the huge beast walk back into his lab. Jamison flipped around to face his creation, leaning against a desk where tesla coils flickered blue light and papers strewn with anatomical notes flew off in his rush to turn. Yards separated them and yet he felt too far from his most precious creation, and, dare he say it, his new family. Yards separated them, but, he felt too close, and even he was still human, knowing to fear a man double, triple, no quadruple his size standing in his doorway dripping in blood that pooled at his boots. Yes, one massive mark in the history of his projects. His biggest success, his magnum opus. 

His fingertips twitched and grabbed at the metal table behind him, unsure whether to let go and let the owner’s body soar to greet his beloved bastard or move farther back from his assured future murderer.

The door shut quietly behind the creature and it cocked its head to the side, it's attention now at the papers attached to the walls. Drawings of him. Inside and out. Suture placements, trials and errors of his revival, switching out limbs to equal out the weight and balance his massive body. Months upon months spent holed up in the lab or out collecting “supplies”. Had Jamison ever shown these posters to anyone? No, that would be suicide. He knew the townspeople smelt his mortal and moral sins miles away. Hungry rats waiting for him to drop a single crumb to lead them to his hoard of evil. No, he could under no circumstance share any hint of his research. No assistants, no friends, no family. 

The creature turned towards him after inspecting the walls. Now he was the elephant in the room. Had his creature spared any human he had seen besides him. Was he to die by his hand as well?

Heavy steps which squelched with still wet sanguine stopped a yard from him. 

“A-Ahem. Good evenin’”  
His fingernails chipped away trying to pick at the metal edge of the desk. Only now did he notice how his voice echoed in the empty lab. He coughed and attempted another introduction.  
“I am Doctor Jamison Junkenstein”  
No response other than a stare so solid that Jamison momentarily feared that his creation was dead on its feet looking at him. Some of the stitches on the creature’s chest and gut had split apart, most likely ripped open from the fast paced movement which came with mass murder.  
That he could fix.  
He motioned towards the huge metal gurney, “Sit down,” no movement, “ please”, and metal boots finally dragged into action. Jamison’s heart pounded wildly.  
He understood English.  
He listened to him.  
He came back home.

Once his creation had settled down on the raised platform, he dug in the drawers scattered around the room, finally finding a (relatively) fresh suture needle and thin wire. He begged his fingers to steady when he reached over and placed palms over the creature’s belly. He stole a glance up at the dark holes of the creature’s eye sockets before inserting the needle and then looked back up again after pulling it clean through. No reaction. He went back to work, easily stitching through flesh he had sewn and unsewn hundreds of nights before. Familiar in a way he was sure no one else could relate to. He smoothed his hand over the crinkled edges of the suture. 

He took a rag and gently wiped the blood off his creation’s hands and chest, not bothering with the robes that would positively remain stained dark. He hardly noticed himself leaning towards the massive man until his forehead pressed against his chest. Tears pricked his eyes as he wrapped a shaky arm around the closest side of the monster. His dearest companion. He was cold, and stunk of organisms that should be buried 6 feet under, but such trivialities were easily pushed aside and out of mind when a stiff hand wrapped around Jamison’s waist, mirroring him. He rubbed his head against the flesh quilt he had dreamed of seeing rise from the dead. 

“I care about ya, ya know that right? A lot. Love ya to bits”, he looked up at the grotesque green pig snout and into eyes he knew were looking back into his, “Been waitin’ fer ya for quite a while”, his hand rubbed at his creature's back.

“God, yer the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen”, he giggled and his shoulders shook from emotions he didn't care to define, “Guess that's stupid a’ me ta say. Made ya that way after all”.

The monster huffed in a way that sounded too much like disbelief. The creature felt at the arm not wrapped around him, one made of metal. Jamison released his half embrace to remove his prosthetic and hand it to the creature. His head and heart hummed with interest of the unknown. Could this level of trust be respected or even reciprocated. He was sure his creation understood the vulnerability. But, did he understand why he had made himself vulnerable. A huge hand wrapped around Jamison stump and thumbed at the end where bandages spread and revealed uneven scarred tissue. 

“Yer lucky I got ya some decent limbs. I'd kill ta get a good set for myself,” he tapped his metal leg on the tiles and the creature leaned to the side to see his other prosthetic. The arm was forgotten and placed to the side.

A bruised green finger rose up and tapped against his right goggle lens. He quickly tore the pair off and set them on the gurney next to both of them. Thick fingers felt at the metal holes on his forehead and rubbed at tear soaked dark circles. He stared up at the face that concentrated just as deeply on his own. Mesmerized. How well could Jamison express his feelings in just his eyes. Could his creation see the true adoration that warmed his heart in this moment? Could he feel the glowing pride and honest awe at the feat of his revival, his strength, and his unbelievably intimidating and powerful presence. Could Jamison even express these entranced thoughts and feelings with words?

“Who am I.”  
“Yer my treasure”, he rubbed his remaining hand over a patchwork version holding his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> :') hope u enjoyed! Lemme know if ud like to see more Junkenstein! Idk how well I write this AU aaaaa...  
> Twitter is @kophing_  
> Tumblr is kophing  
> HMU if u wanna talk rats and hogs


End file.
